


Lies Your Captain Told You

by Alexxx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxx/pseuds/Alexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大楼坍塌了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Your Captain Told You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lies Your Captain Told You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613528) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



到处都是血，很多的血，绿色的红色的和黑色的遍布在沙子上，混乱且肮脏。

“被编码的血色，”Jim说道，“这下Bones可省心了。”

“闭嘴，”Spock说，然后Jim喷笑出来，因为Spock就是个混蛋。

他感觉身体很重，疼痛感蔓延到神经末端，在他的血液中燃烧，一种操蛋的不协调的知觉让他无法摆脱，让他无法安心。

大楼坍塌了。好吧，是爆炸了。之前有一对兄妹在墙的另一边，不过他很早以前就离开了，而且不久前她已经停止了哭泣。有一个女人一直时而清醒时而又失去意识，出现幻觉，并且努力从这场冷酷无情的战役中存活下来。死亡即将胜利。正如它一向如此。

Spock没有伤得很严重，他是这么说的。他的手臂估计是断了，不过他只是被困住了而已。他被埋在一堆废墟下爬不出来，有些废墟甚至嵌入了他的身体里。

Jim死了。只是…他的身体还没有反应过来。他觉得他的腿看上去已经不像腿了，这实在是太不幸了，因为他有一双那么好看的腿，而且这条皮裤他打算下周离岸的时候穿呢。

“这真是场糟糕的营救，”Jim嘟哝道，“我们应该让他们多来几次演习的。”

“他们很可能正努力找我们，”Spock说道，“他们当时要是能精准一点就好了。”

Spock认为他们有足够多的时间。Jim不想——他不想说其实他们没有。所以他说：“好吧，我的意思是，Scotty还有壶新酒呢。”

他们的手碰不太到，但Jim一直尝试屈伸他的手指，仿佛他能够更靠近Spock。他看到Spock也在做同样的事，于是好奇他知不知道。

他想说，“我爱你。”他并没有说——不——他没有，不能在这种情况下，他很想，但他不能，因为Spock会知道事情不对劲，然后他也会因为没有支撑而死去。

营救小组找到了他们。

“去帮Spock，”Jim说，Carty也这么做了，因为Jim是舰长。

“我必须坚持——”Spock看着Jim说道，却被Carty托住并被传送了上去。

“那可真不友好，”Bones蹲下来说道。

Jim看着他搬动他的下半身，并且意识到了他眼角的那点点紧绷。“是啊，”Jim说。“就是这样。”

“我操。”Bones吸了一口气说。

“绝对被感染了，”Jim说，因为确实如此。也许还有虫子，这大概能解释那种瘙痒的感觉是哪里来的了。“再加上你把那玩意抬起来了，我流血了，所以……”

“该死的，Jim，”Bones生硬又粗暴地低声说道，因为一个他无法修复的伤病而感到愤怒。就好像Jim故意这么对他似的，然后Jim笑了，因为实在太有趣。Bones实在太他妈好玩了，Jim会想念他的。

“你应该陪伴他的第一次飞行，”Jim说道，“他需要你，也许Uhura能够平衡你们两个的关系，但是，你对他很重要。就完成这一次吧，不过也许还有下一次。”

“闭嘴，Jim。”

“我不想从大炮里被轰出去，我知道这是程序，但我希望由你来撒我的骨灰。”

“Jim，”Jim看着他Bones愤怒的脸颊以及他闪烁的双眼，上帝啊，他真希望这是M'Benga。M'Benga会让他安静地死去，会给他点什么止痛并——让他死去。不过他现在身边的Bones，所以Jim被麻醉了并被传送到了船上，直接被送去了医疗舱。

他听见Chapel和Bones在争吵，看见很多双手和鲜红的血，那么多的血。这听起来有点不可能因为他还——他还有些东西要交出去，但是事情就是这样。

难过的是他已经死过好多回所以他很清楚这种感觉，正是这种感觉。这种徘徊在他胸腔里的沉重、压迫的感受以及埋在眼睛后面的剧烈的头疼，这种让他觉得周围一切都是那么不真实。

“Bones，”他说，“McCoy。”

Bones看着他，而Jim却摇头说，“你得停下来。”

“你现在可不是舰长——”

“Bones”

“不，”Bones一边打断他，一边用手背擦着他的额头，“不。”

他们带着镇静剂进来了，好吧，Jim不想和Bones争吵这件事，他会让他的身体去服从这些。这一切都不重要了，因为再过几分钟，Bones还是要认输的。

“那时真是太愚蠢了，”随着药物进入他的身体他喃喃道，因为那是事实。他不应该——不应该那样做。不应该调情、嬉笑、压倒Spock并一直亲他直到他的嘴唇都要被擦伤了。他不应该那么想要Spock，他不应该——他应该要有点该死的自控能力，因为那样的话他就只是一个舰长而已。那样就只是一个朋友失去了另一个朋友，而不是像现在这样。Spock太不擅长悲伤了。

因为Bones会失控。他会盯着Jim的尸体并咒骂他，然后他会摔烂很多仪器直到Chapel指出Spock，或者还有什么其他人——Scotty这会儿不在值班，他也没有理由在其他地方所以他会和Spock一起——在等待。然后Bones会徘徊在候见室然后他还是无法说出口。所以最后会是M'Benga告诉Spock Jim死去的消息。

然后Spock需要向所有船员宣告这个消息。也许会有人提供些安慰——大概会是Uhura，但是Spock会拒绝，然后他会照料好葬礼的安排，然后通知星舰。然后生活还会继续，然后Spock还会再活两个世纪。他会拥有配偶或者孩子以及一个完整的人生，又或者，有时候，他会想起Jim。

也许Spock会去Jim的墓地看他，用那种朝圣他母亲墓地的方式，然后他会讲述那个他们一起拯救地球、拯救联邦的故事。

也许。

但更大的可能是，当M'Benga告诉他Jim死去的消息时，Spock会意识到Jim打破了他所有的诺言。那些Jim曾经说过的“我哪儿也不会去的，”和“我在想等我们老了之后应该在Vega 5上安定下来”以及“你还有我呢，我保证，”但实际上，Jim却都只是在撒谎而已。


End file.
